


Rollerghoster

by Angelofthekiwi



Category: Supernatural, destiel - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-21
Updated: 2018-06-21
Packaged: 2019-05-26 15:09:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15003524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angelofthekiwi/pseuds/Angelofthekiwi
Summary: it was just a normal night after work for Castiel until he got chased by a big doggo and saved by a stranger with those mysterious green eyes glowing a little.it will be my first Destiel fic so don't criticise my work here.once a wise man like said 'writing is hard'also, every chapters name will be a question and answer will be on notes





	Rollerghoster

Castiel was closing the doors of the library, taking a last glance at the shelves full of books. That he will maybe never know what kind of stories adventures they hold. He let out a sigh. 

Tomorrow will be his day off like always. He started to wander through streets walking to his little apartment. He doesn't have much but it's enough. After all, he lives by himself.

Even Castiel knew it was not safe for him to walk in the streets when his watch is showing its past midnight. He quickened his steps until a howling cut through the night butter knife.

Of course, Castiel did what a clever person would do... He ran like a mass murderer was after him. Little did he know tomorrow's visit was near then he thought.

 

On the other hand in the town's cemetery...

 

The ghost of Gabriel Novak was waiting for his dog to stop showing off and bring back the damn ball he threw. 

Another ghost which was sitting on a gravestone listening to some music turned to him pulling out his earplugs a little bit annoyed by the young ghost. ''dude some of us are trying to do something useful here'' Ghost said looking at Gabriel expectantly.

 

''Oh come on Deano give the poor dog a chance at least,'' Gabriel said still trying to call out for the dog.

 

''After that fuzzball pissed at my gravestone. not gonna happen'' Deano said looking for his chair that he put under the ground. Seeing the familiar rock he let his hand go through the ground grabbing the chair. he pulled it out sitting on it instead of that rusty stone.

 

'' just stop that barking ''

''well I'll be needing a hand here for that looks like Cujo wondered off '' he said

''cuz ya know I'm a new ghost I haven't mastered those ghostly powers that allow me to leave the cemetery '' he finished making puppy eyes while looking at the older ghost.

''fine!'' I'm gonna find your damn dog-'' ''Cujo'' ''whatever before he scares the shit outta some poor fella.''

At that 'Deano' left his earplugs on the chair and took a bag under the ground, pulling out a chain. ''it will be the last time I'm doing this'' he grumbled to himself.

 

While a very scared Castiel was running from a big black dog whats chasing him in the streets. 

when he finally ends up at blind alley he turned to look at his back seeing the dog he slowly took a step back. Stumbling over a banana peel he cursed his luck. He shouldn't have worked this late. looking at the dog he saw a name tag. Castiel tried to look at the name scraped there. He only a chance to see -jo before someone shouted holding up a... ball 

''Hey! Furball looking for this?''

 

There stood a man with blond hair and those bright green eyes which glowed a little. Castiel saw a blue aura around him making him look like a flashlight but he quickly got his attention to the event. 

Doggo turned his head from Castiel whose still in the same position after the fall looked at the man tuning his ears as the man threw the ball to the other side of the valley sending away the dog.

''Do you need a hand there buddy ?'' The mysterious green-eyed stranger asked now those green eyes showed concern. He held out a hand Castiel took it pulling himself to his feed out of breath by the ran he did. Seeing the stranger still was waiting for an answer. He nodded his head.

Then he noticed the chain in the stranger's hand he asked.

''That was your dog?''making a gesture to the valley the dog disappeared.

''That ball of fur? not a chance.'' he answered ''he's my neighbor's dog. what was its name again'' he thought for a second.

''Cujo?'' Castiel guessed hope in his eyes. 

''Yeah'' stranger nodded.''CUJO, COME HERE BOY!'' He shouted.

''uh I never get your name.'' stranger asked looking at Castiel's sky blue eyes shining under the streetlight. Castiel blushed still finding himself lucky. Forgetting the fact he only just saw his brother's dead dog.

''Castiel,'' he said. ''uh and thank you so much for saving me from the dog.''

''Nah it was nothing he does this every Monday night like he was looking for someone'' He made a hand gesture as he said that.''wanna walk me to home? probably Cujo went to Gabriel with the ball-'' he stopped talking and looked at Castiel. ''do you have a brother named Gabriel?'' he asked

''uh yeah he.. he died a year ago in a car crash,'' Castiel said not understanding the point of this question. yes he had a brother and he passed away a year ago but he was still didn't stop visiting his grave leaving a bucket of flowers and a lollipop knowing Gabriel's sweet tooth.

''Then I should tell you something this might weird well even dingo ate my baby crazy but hear me out'' stranger said grabbing him by his shoulders. Castiel tensed. ''well maybe it better if I show okey you can trust ok?'' Castiel didn't know he should trust this stranger who just saved him now looking like he knew something about his brother so he nodded letting the green-eyed man lead the way.

As they walked through streets of town Castiel realized more they got near the place stranger was leading him more the aura around him becoming more evident. Finally, they stopped in front of the doors of the... 

Cemetery.

**Author's Note:**

> cause people are dying to get in


End file.
